1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield device applicable to a motorcycle or the like.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, a windshield device for a vehicle is known which forms an air blow-off opening which opens upwardly in an upper portion of a screen of a windshield device body. In this windshield device, a portion of air flow which is taken into the windshield device through an air introducing opening formed in a front portion of the windshield device body is blown off upwardly from the air blow-off opening thus guiding the whole air flow such that the air flow avoids an occupant behind the screen with such an air flow whereby a screen effect can be enhanced while suppressing a height of the screen. See, for example, JP-A-64-1617.
However, although the above-mentioned windshield device takes a size of the screen in the vertical direction into consideration, the windshield device does not take an air flow from the sides of the windshield device into consideration. Thus, there exists a drawback that it is necessary to increase a size of the screen in the vehicle widthwise direction to enhance a screen effect of the air flow from the sides.